deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Itachou
on maggie chow... See the quoted description on her page, one of the directors of versalife. Eddo36 16:41, September 11, 2011 (UTC) new to editing Hi, I'm very new to wiki editing and while I have looked over the guidlines I'm still not sure if I'm actually employing them correctly. Would you mind taking a look at my edti to Good Soul and letting me know of any mistakes I may have made? Thanks :) RoseLegion 15:15, September 14, 2011 (UTC)RoseLegion : Addtional: Oh, one quick thing I forgot to metion. I am unable to edit pages within the Deus Ex wiki via firefox(I've been using IE for my edits). I checked via the Dragon Age wiki on wikia and I can edit there via firefox, I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction to get this resolved. Thanks again :) RoseLegion 16:08, September 14, 2011 (UTC)RoseLegion articles that still need the Prima quotes removed/assimilated to article DX (either top of their page or in their 2052 subsection) list- Harley Filben, Gunther Hermann, Anna Navarre, Joseph Manderley, Jaime Reyes, Alex Jacobson, Sam Carter, Jock, Joe Greene, The Smuggler, Ford Schick, Charlie Fann, El Rey, Juan Lebedev(2052 section), JoJo Fine, Daedalus, Gordon Quick, Maggie Chow, Max Chen, Icarus, Stanton Dowd, Chad Dumier(2052 AND 2072 sections), Nicolette DuClare(2052 AND 2072 sections), Morgan Everett(2052 section), Morpheus, Lucius DeBeers(2052 section), Gary Savage, Tiffany Savage, Howard Strong DX2 (top of page or in their 2072 subsection) additional Character list- Lin-May Chen, Chad Dumier, NG Resonance, Vera Maxwell(maybe merge some info from that quote to SSC page), Donna Morgan, Ava Johnson, Maskini Nassif, Sid Black, Saman, Silas Archer DX2- Locations list- Seattle, Cairo, Trier, Antarctica, Liberty Island (Deus Ex: Invisible War section). DX2 factions list (top of page or in their History subsection)- Knights Templar (middle of that page), Order Church, WTO, Tarsus Academy, and Omar As of right now. Just a heads up, do what you think is best. Eddo36 16:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Policies I have done them both for you now, and thanks for the music :). Also, have you seen my completed chapter thing for -S-? It's on his page. See you soon Itachou :). General' 'Carter map pics really transparent? I think that if edges of map pic was transparent, the map can get distorted. Eddo36 18:29, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hi! I tried to import some of the infobox templates, but the fact is that the current Vault templates are too complex for anyone but Porter21 to understand at this point, and too connected with other Vault templates (like the ones for game abbreviations, icons, etc.). At this point, I think it's better to create the necessary templates here from scratch based on the existing infobox templates rathe than import them from The Vault. What do you think? And what's wrong with e.g. the current Template:Character Infobox? Ausir(talk) 13:17, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Omar pics Can I just say that I thoroughly enjoy the detailed pics you've posted? BTW, do you have any better Omar pics than the ones I provided? They're my favorite faction in the series, and I'd like pics of them of similar quality to the ones you've posted.Kalaong 02:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC) : What can I say, other than they look mahvelous?Kalaong 19:00, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :: How 'bout a pic of the aug screen for the Adam Jensen page? Maybe even with all augs activated? ;) Kalaong 23:52, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: How about a pic of the LEO shuttle Jensen takes from Omega Ranch to Panchaea? Kalaong 01:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) re: Omar Well them being immune to fire could just be an IW gameplay mechanic thing, and not something canon in DX universe. Eddo36 19:25, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :By gameplay mechanics, I don't mean game engine limitations. I mean the way the game can be set on easy, medium, hard difficulty. For gameplay purposes only. Eddo36 12:39, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Smuggler My apologies for the italization thing. Im forgetful and sometimes have to make a habit out of even some basic things (Like image copyrighting and categorization, sorry for that too). I wont forget it again. As for smuggler, I am certain he isnt nano augmented. That is impossible in 2052 for all but the richest people alive or those cloned to have the correct genes. Although optical augs in HR are much more subtle, of course there will be discrepancies between games, and Anna and Gunther both had extremely ostentatious optics that took up half their face. Seeing as all kinds of people with less-than-perfect social and financial status can get ahold of their own augs, it should be very easy for someone like smuggler to get ahold of whatever he wants. Dorgles 23:47, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. Dorgles 19:36, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Redirect Hi Itachou :), how have you been? Can you make the final decision on the Dragon/Dragon's Tooth sword/Sword. If I have to redirect it again... Well you know, :). Also, do you think that the Archive stuff is okay? You never told me. See you later, General' 'Carter. Templates Just as a note, but I can import them, and understand them. I thought someone would have noticed ;). Just tell me if you'd like me to help. I can create new ones, as I have done, or tweak the ones from the Vault if you want? Just let me know :). General' 'Carter :Yeah, I'm pretty good. Bit bogged down with loads of essays, deadlines et cetera, and I've only been back two weeks. That's why I haven't been around much. Our mod status on the Vault has been confirmed now too, which is good :). Well, I wouldn't mind if you did paste it to me at all, that could be quite handy really, but also I will try to make it a bit more 'cyber-punk' for you because you said that you didn't like the current one, but I will probably wait for Ausir's permission too if that is okay? Also, when shall we do our next chat session? We didn't actually learn much in the way of language last time :). General' 'Carter ::Okay, I'll get it started on the weekend. I should be done by Monday for you, if that's okay? I'll just tell Ausir that I will do it too. Funny that I have around 550 edits, yet nearly all of them have been invisible. Kind of like Porter I suppose. Anyway, I hope we can chat soon Itachou, but I'm going to turn in. General' 'Carter :::It seems to me that the main problem is actually the documentation template, but we don't really need that at the moment, so they won't actually be very hard to import. You just have to know the right things to change ;). General' 'Carter RE:News Hi, I didn't add that, it was there already. See the change I have done in here. I just deleted the "Trailers" category because that category was explicitly used only for that blog. TC -- 03:19, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Saves I've found this, it might be of help. http://forums.techarena.in/video-games/1426710.htm Personally, I simply quicksave, and use the level selector mod someone posted here on the wiki to get around places. It also has many other functions that allow for quick access to things. -S- 17:50, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Anonymous edits Lately I've been seeing a lot of troll/inflamatory edits by unregistered users, and it starts to get annoying. I realize the wiki is designed to be able to be edited by anyone, but could we implement a function that would allow only registered people to edit things? It might seem extreme, but the anonymous idiocy of some users is just too harmful -S- 17:54, September 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Save Limits As you already know save games are inside "ALI213" folder. When you take the backup just take the entire folder as the backup. Then if you need to restore from backup just delete the current "ALI213" folder and place the old "ALI213" folder at the same location. Taking the only the backups of save files won't work because "saveindex" and "user" files are directly linked with them. Hope this would help. -- 20:21, September 16, 2011 (UTC) HumanRev images if you come across an article that would be improved by an image relating to something in human rev, feel free to ask me to make one- i have a save at the start of each area transition and i've completed the game so i don't mind bossing my way through things until i get to where i can make a screenshot of something (just thought i'd offer, since you say you haven't yet completed the game). i don't own any of the preorder mission stuff, but i have access to the preorder items from all the dlc packs (yay mods!)Philanthr0py 21:14, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I sorry, this is actually the first wiki I've put any real work into, I'm learning as I go :) wil do next time, and will fix the pages I put that way Philanthr0py 17:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Just a minor question Hi, I'm participating to Deus Ex Wiki about 1,5 weeks. And I have a technical question about general wiki stuff. I'm also an admin on The Witcher Wiki. The thing I'm interested is using custom fonts on wiki. As I can see from the main page you've used OrbitronMedium font on several portal headers, how did you accomplish it? We've tried a similar thing on Witcher Wiki but unfortunately it didn't quite work. Thanks. :) — JPulowski (talk) 21:23, September 16, 2011 (UTC) DX1 weapon infobox So I've been surfing through avaiable templates and came across this - http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_weapon_dx I think it's much better than current DX1 one we use, which just has random values with no descriptions by them. Would you like me to change the weapon pages to use this template instead? -S- 22:14, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Me again I don't think you understood what I was saying quite; I was saying that I haven't been able to be seen much because of the amount of invisible edits I have, I'm not worried about them at all :). Are you available for 5mins or so this evening - for an idea I have - on chat. I know it is 00:30 for you, but it will be quick. I'l wait until 01:00, but then I'll go to bed and we can do it tomorrow :). General' 'Carter :I'm there now :). General' 'Carter ::Sorry Itachou. It just won't work. It won't let me say anything to you. There was some mix up with the shipment, so I don't know when it will come. I'm just living in hope that I haven't been tricked ;). It was just an idea, we can discuss it more another day - hopefully when the chat is working. I'm realy sorry about that. It's doing the same at the Vault. General' 'Carter UI I know, I tried to crop it to show as less as possible, while still having front profile there. If the bloody hide HUD command of that mod worked, we wouldn't have such problems. -S- 14:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Two questions Hi again, I have two questions the first one is which word should we use? "Quest" or "Mission" on some pages, I saw them as "quests" and on some pages I saw them as "missions" which one is true? Also, I have an idea. Maybe we may put "Associated quests/missions" info on character and location, unique item pages. So readers may reach the information they seek more easily. What do you think? Thanks. — JPulowski (talk) 00:42, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your answers. But instead of a template, for instance we're using something like this on WitcherWiki: Associated Quests *Quest 1 *Quest 2 *Quest 3 *... What about this one? — JPulowski (talk) 16:43, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Templates. Again. Hi Itachou, did you get my message about the other night? I'm going to need to contact Porter about some of his 'class' divisions because we are lacking them, and I will need them in order to continue :). It might take a bit longer than I thought it seems, sorry. General' 'Carter ::A few weeks ago now. I'm not impressed, and I won't be ordering from that company again. I see you added an image from the Sarif Industries website, is that canon? Because then we could add images of the augs in the high quality they have there :). General' 'Carter P.S. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekVI_UoEYRc&feature=related. PPS http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&v=eE7fAiw3-C8 :::I didn't see those ones, and I really don't think that they need to be uploaded again. The ones on that page are great quality already :). Have you seen the 'Purity First takeover' thins then? I thought that was pretty cool. General' 'Carter 16:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Perfect :). Personally, I would have to say physiopharmaceutical augs, then mechanical with nano as the best. However, all the augs had to start someplace, so mechanical aren't exactly bad ;). General' 'Carter Speaking of templates I've come across several DX:HR-related articles that have elements from the DLC in the article (for instance this stub, sec 1.2), but there's no information distinguishing it from the core game; is there a template of some kind (or a way to make one) to "mark" sections as DLC/preorder content, similar to how spoiler content is marked? Or is there a better way to handle this? Philanthr0py 10:17, September 19, 2011 (UTC) A little time I've managed to make a little time to talk and do some editing. Firstly, I was warning Jspoel of a vandal and saw your message on the reaver movement. As he hadn't fixed it up for you, maybe because he was too busy, I did that for you instead :). Also, the reason that you like physio... augs is the exact reason that I dislike them. They affect the persons humanity too much, almost creating an android from them. However, mech augs are very close to this line too, but do not change a person beyond their control, and instead lets them chose the extent to which they become a cyborg ;). Nano is, I'm glad we agree the best, for all the reasons you said. About the game, they have lost it { :( } and so have refunded me, but now I have to hunt down another copy. But, I will endeavour to make sure I do :). General' 'Carter :Yes, it was Amazon. I will do, but it next time I'll pay a little more and get it directly from them I think. I can see what you are saying about the courage to be PP augmented, but it would also be possible to abuse it, and very easily too. Essentially, if you could capture someone, and then do this to them, you would have gained a slave. :Don't mention it about the Reaver page. You did a great good; it's more fun to correct it when you get to read something interesting, and add to it at the same time :). Could you do me a quick favour too? I found this phrase (la perfide Albion) and I just wondered what it meant? I presume it has something to do with Scotland as Scotland is Alba in Scots Gaelic. Talk soon, General' 'Carter The Vault Hate to bug you Itachou, but it seems I've been banned at The Vault for a year for an undisclosed reason. Since you're an administrator there too, I'd figure you can ask GhostAvatar why he administered the ban. If it's not a problem, thanks. Sincerely, Tim to the Adams 03:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S I'm not a part of here yet so that's probably why my name's red. If so you can just contact me at the Dead Island wiki Thanks, I appreciate it. I guess I'm just gonna have to wait and see. Sincerely, Tim to the Adams 03:36, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Any news on the ban? Because if it was a chat ban it would be finished at the moment...Sincerely, Tim to the Adams 21:14, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Truthfully, right before I was banned I was typing down I was sorry before I was banned (literally right after I stopped counting down for Scar before I was spamming hair brained such as 32 after 10) I meant to say sorry but I was kick banned before I could, however I suppose I should say sorry IF and when I do get unbanned, if an apology is what Scar wants he'll get one personally. And I leave the rest to you because I have no say in this other then my apologies. Also. I believe I sent Scar a message right after I was kick banned saying I apologized. However I didn't know if the kick ban takes effect after you get kicked. So I don't know that status on that. Sincerely,Tim to the Adams 21:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) (P.S. I know GhostAvatar kick banned me but I suppose I agitated Scar with the spamming)... Alright, thanks for your help Itachou. It says my IP is blocked because it was used by me?! But I'm sure it was a mistake (or intentional). I'm just banned untill tomarrow so it's no biggie but I'll keep my word and apologize to Scar on a differant wiki and see if he gets the message. Sincerely, Tim to the Adams 00:25, September 28, 2011 (UTC) (P.S. thanks again for responding. I appreciate it!) Admin Thanks, I apprecieate it, and will surely continue to keep up the standards around here. -S- 18:22, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Itachou? Hey! I didn't know you played Deus Ex! Greetings! (I'm from the Vault) Gheart 02:03, October 7, 2011 (UTC) New Contributer I just made a recent page entry, LEO shuttle... It hadn't been done when I was looking through a page and it showed as an empty link, so I thought why not. It isn't a very detailed page, but I did the best I can, so, I hope it's good.